


《他是星灵族》220

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 6





	《他是星灵族》220

220  
李赫宰搞不清楚的事情有两件。

其一，失去全部记忆的东海究竟拥有着怎样的灵魂？  
从表面上看，是这一秒陷在自己怀里撒娇索吻的漂亮宝贝，又因染着金发的缘故，更像是完美的洋娃娃，机械地表达着爱意。  
“我是您的新娘，是您的娃娃。”  
小奶片说着一口囫囵的方言，特有的鼻音，让本来低一些的声线都透出了可爱的奶味。  
李赫宰知道，这样自顾自的爱情宣誓，全是由自己教给东海的。再经这段时日的潜移默化，他们两个都逐渐习惯了如何活在病态的爱里。

但小奶片真有看上去那般纯真无辜吗？  
赫宰想起，对方曾一次次在他愤怒的边缘当口，道出令他顿时心软的话语。  
譬如哭着问他：“您爱我吗？”  
又或者跪在他膝下，像找不到回家路的美丽人鱼，一边道歉一边泪落成珠；  
还是说像今天这样，与希澈外出饮酒，并迟迟未归，推门而入的第一件事却是委屈地与他倾诉心中苦闷：“我以为您是想把我送给别人养呢。”

凭李赫宰成年人的心智，他很难相信这一切行为的动机都出于对方懵懂的爱恋。可一旦对上东海的大眼睛，他又不得不放弃全部思考，任凭他心爱的人说什么是什么。

所以说他们两个，到底是谁在操控谁？

而李赫宰的第二个疑惑，更是因为随即的性爱没能给到他任何答案。

东海就在客厅的沙发上脱下了裤子，罔顾站在一旁的工作人员们纷纷避开视线，兀自大胆地赤身跪在赫宰的两膝之间。  
接着，东海拉下赫宰外裤的拉链，并用嘴唇轻轻碰触着对方半勃起的重点部位。  
可唯有赫宰意识到，他会勃起是因为自然而然的生理反应，但他没办法……

东海为赫宰口交了好半晌，紧贴口腔内壁的发烫硬物却没有半分发泄的意思。  
直到小奶片的下巴都酸了，才发觉对方今天的不对劲。于是暂且抽出赫宰的肉棒，托在了手上，委屈巴巴地开口道：“是我舔得不好吗？”  
不知道，赫宰也不知道。  
他当然对东海有充沛的欲望，可射精这种事更关乎于他是否在精神上得到了满足。  
以往无论他射在东海的口中或体内，皆因为那瞬间，他的精神与官能，能够统一在相同的频率。  
可眼下这一刻他只收获了肉体上的愉悦，精神世界仍旧处在没有安全感的荒野，所以——  
“宝贝，还不够。”  
赫宰说完，东海眨巴着圆圆的眼睛，不懂就问：“什么不够？”  
“爸爸想做的事有很多。”赫宰先将裤链拉好，接着用掌心摩挲过东海的下巴，“先答应我，不论接下来我对你做什么，你心里都要明白，我是爱你的，我很爱你。”  
“嗯嗯，我当然知道。”东海还嫌不够，“您最爱我了。”  
“所以…”赫宰眼中的笑意一闪而过，旋即将脑内的记忆回溯至几小时前。

是夜。  
因为东海与希澈出门在外且迟迟未归，赫宰表面佯装镇定，可坐在沙发上不到个把小时便上了楼——三十分钟后复又回到偌大的客厅，但手里还拿着手铐和脚镣，以及一些零零散散的“刑具”。  
毕竟那片刻的赫宰气在当头，确实已不剩什么理智。  
以至于直到东海走进家门前，他还在一直编排着过一会儿该怎么惩罚对方。  
而原以为东海回来后的撒娇示弱，会令自己甘心沉醉在眼下温情的夜。未料赫宰还是因为无法射精才发现，他不但没能原谅东海仅几小时的“出逃”，反还越发气自己方才的慌乱与这当口的心软。

闪回结束，东海亦察觉到赫宰准备的那些刑具，却没表现出如男人想象中的恐惧与不解，反而乖乖递出双手，并朝赫宰笑了笑：“爸爸，您是要绑架我吗？”  
“你不怕吗？”言及此，赫宰已将东海其中一边的手腕束缚在灰色的钢圈中。  
东海摇摇头：“我怕的是您把我送给别人。”  
“…那位带你出去喝酒的、你口中的‘大哥哥’，可是你以前最好的朋友。”赫宰平静地说道。  
却听东海接着开口：“大哥哥是对我很好很好，但除了您以外，其他人都是别人，只有您…”  
“只有我什么？”  
固定好的板铐令东海的双手动弹不得，然而娃娃的脸上仍然写满了对赫宰的信任与迷恋。  
“只有您不一样。”东海连半分挣脱的意思都没有，并配合着赫宰的动作，任由对方将赤身裸体的自己抱上客厅的大桌。旋即，在锁上脚镣的同时，贴在赫宰耳边轻声说，“爸爸，我已经为您献出过一条腿，所以就算您拿走我的另一条腿，要我只能待在这里，我也会听您的话，哪里都不去。”  
“你…”李东海，你这个不论失忆前后都会说这种话的痴情小混蛋，“就不想要自由吗？”  
“爱是我的自由，您就是我的自由。”

此间的深夜，唯余这幢住宅中的每一盏灯都亮着，且上上下下的工作人员未得赫宰的指示，没有一个人敢擅自离岗。  
在这幢住宅正中心的木质长桌上，是美丽的金发“少年”肉体横陈，且四肢均被金属铐具死死固定住。  
赫宰要东海背向自己，可这样，对方便不得不正面朝着那些不敢抬起头来的工作人员们。  
好在房间大，站成一排的工作人员皆在东海的喘息声加剧之际向后退得远了些。  
东海是没有任何耻感的，无论是像这样的惩罚，还是当众做这些事，他心里的人永远只有身后的赫宰。

赫宰一只手抚摸着东海的身体，从喉结直到揉弄前胸的软肉，目的是托住宝贝的身子；另一只手则停在东海的股间，时不时用指甲盖瘙着藏在两缝间的穴口。  
而当赫宰再开口时，命令的对象却是站在不远处的一排工作人员：“以后不管是谁来找他，都不能像今天这样放他出去。”  
赫宰的说话声不大，可接下来掴在东海屁股上的一巴掌却力道不轻，甚至可以说他从未如此用力地扇过东海的臀部，便登时发出“啪”的一声，以及东海的闷哼也随之而来。  
“宝贝，爸爸一会儿就让你舒服，先忍一忍。”听到东海不住的吸气声，赫宰一面揉弄着仅一掌就红透了半边臀肉的屁股，同时从后方吻着东海的脖颈。  
东海非但不躲，继续乖乖地承着赫宰的舔吻与扇打，甚至仰起头，从吃痛的哼声到莫名舒爽的呻吟。  
赫宰此举更像是对一众工作人员示威，也借由这番病态的“公开调教”让在场所有人都清清楚楚地明白二人之间的关系。  
所以赫宰的力道之大完全不给东海留任何情面，然而东海的需求正是如此“没有情面”。  
末了，东海干脆在桌上撅起屁股，朝后看了眼赫宰，咬着下唇，撒娇般道：“爸爸，您比我想象中的还要坏。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
说着，赫宰又打下去结实的一掌，硬挺的指节撞在粘手的肉浪上，甚至让东海的腰都跟着打起了哆嗦。  
“啪！”  
并夹杂着晃动的铐具左右摇摆所发出的铁链声。  
“啪！”  
再是不堪击打的东海整个前身跌在木质长桌上。  
“啪！”  
……  
这之间，东海始终带着哭腔，屡次颤声回应：“喜欢，爸爸，我喜欢您打我屁股……”  
与此同时，只见东海蜜色的肉臀上落满了男人留下的巴掌印，且因血色的指印陷得太深，现如今已管不住从内到外渗出了斑驳的血珠。  
赫宰这才停手，并低下身，轻吻着宝贝儿打晃的臀尖，舔舐伤口的舌头一并卷走了些血腥味。

“爸爸，小爸爸~”东海也顾不得臀部那点疼痛，直接翻身抱住赫宰，恳求道，“您就放那些叔叔阿姨回去休息吧，都这么晚了。”  
“可他们今天做错了事。”  
“我知道您怪他们没能看好我。”东海亲了亲赫宰的唇角，一点点软化对方的想法，“但我一整晚都会陪着您，您不要怕，我不会走的。”  
“…好。”  
事到如今，赫宰想着对东海的惩罚也差不多了，就依对方的意思，终于点头准许家中的一众工作人员下班回家。

至于他和东海的性爱，依然是在那张长桌之上。  
东海复又背向他，塌腰，并撅起红肿的屁股。  
倒是赫宰发现了：“真骚，里面都湿了。”手指捅入一张一合的穴口，指节磨蹭着软嫩的肠壁，“光是被爸爸打屁股都能流水，怪不得用鸡鸡直接操你就喷水。”  
“嗯…嗯…”边撒娇似的呜咽，东海的眼白亦染上一层情欲的猩红，“爸爸，这次…这次可以射进我里面吗？我会好好伺候您的，比用舌头舔您的还舒服。”  
望着身下人臀肉上的一道又一道血痕，赫宰也不知为何，通过凌虐东海的肉体，他竟能找回此前丢失于精神世界中的安全感。

从背后进入时，赫宰将双臂穿过东海的腋下，同时紧紧铐住了对方的肉体，让东海能够一动不动地被他压在身下。  
赫宰的拥抱，甚至比束缚住东海行动的手铐与脚镣还要牢固。  
一时间，东海的哭声，掺杂着沉闷又委屈的叫床：“爸爸，不要把我送给任何人，我是您的，我是您的……”  
赫宰持续地打桩，偶尔问一句：“那我是谁？”  
“您…您…”  
“意思是，让你叫我的名字。”赫宰无奈地笑了声，并减轻片刻力道，为东海预留出足够的力气唤他。  
接着，就听瓮声瓮气的一句：“赫宰，我是赫宰的。”  
可只有这时，东海会颇不好意思地垂下头，并像被挠到了哪里的痒痒肉一般，脸红之际咯咯乐上半天：“爸爸，您也叫我的名字。”  
“东海。”赫宰轻轻抚摸着东海臀部的伤口，在他们做爱的期间，从对方臀肉上渗出的血珠有些沾到了他身上，还有部分凝固在原地，唯留下如纹身增生般的赤色血印，手感也鼓鼓囊囊的，“疼不疼？”  
“嗯，疼。”东海毫不介意，还硬扭过头来与赫宰时不时接吻，“可越疼，我越觉得您好爱我。”

正此时，赫宰再度闪回旧日的记忆。  
他因心脏问题大病初愈期间，睡着时总有东海在身边照料。那时，他隐隐约约于睡梦中听见现实里传来的恋人呓语：  
“赫，今后就做我的公仔吧。”

是了，时隔多年后，赫宰终于为他今时今日的两个疑惑找到了同一个答案。  
李东海的本质，根本没他想的那般纯真。  
或者说，这份纯真建立在根本不纯真的情愫之上。东海是迟早会破茧而出的黑色蝴蝶，它的翅膀美丽又阴翳。


End file.
